December 12th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the next instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry and Scorpius enjoy an evening together after bumping into each other in a club. Harry/Scorpius SLASH. Written for Kamerreon's rare pairings challenge. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **SLASH!!!!!!- M rated for a reason.

**Summary: **Harry and Scorpius spend the evening together after bumping into each other at a club. Written as part of Kamerreon's rare pairings challenge.

* * *

**December 12****th****:**

_Dance With Me This Christmas?_

_***_

Harry sighed as he took a sip of the beer he'd just ordered. It had been a while since he'd been to a club, often finding himself far too busy with work and his family to have time to fit in the scenery that places like Babylon could provide.

It was fairly late on when Harry had realised that he was gay and he honestly wished it had been sooner, that way his ex wife, Ginny and their three children James, Albus and Lily would have been spared all of the heart ache that the divorce had put them through.

Of course they'd work past that now. Ginny was with Cormac McLaggen, and was expecting another child. She was happy and Harry was relieved of that fact. He and Ginny were now friends again past the awkward stage where they didn't know what to say to each other.

The kids took a while to come to terms with what was going on around them, Teddy too who thought of them as his surrogate parents, in much the same way as Harry himself saw the Weasleys, but they soon adjusted to life as the children of divorced parents, an increasing trend amongst their generation who married early after the war, and got along with Cormac and the two boyfriends Harry had had since he came out.

_***_

"Dance with me?" Harry heard a very familiar voice whisper in his ear, successfully bringing him out of his thoughts, as he leant against the bar. Turning to look at the blond beauty he so wished he could say yes but...

"Albus..." He started.

"Won't care," Scorpius replied as he grabbed hold of Harry's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor, meeting with very little resistance from the raven-haired man.

"Your father will kill me," Harry tried again.

"Only because he'll be jealous."

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned as Scorpius ground against him and brought his hands up to wrap around Scorpius as they swayed to the music, "He told you about that?" Harry asked, referring to his sexual escapade with his blond rival during their sixth year.

"Yes, he was rather drunk at the time. It didn't faze me too much, I've known that my parents never loved each other for years now, he's with Theo now so..."

"Theo Nott, really?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. I heard about that as well you know, along with many interesting stories involving Charlie Weasley, Marcus Flint, Graham Montague, Rodger Davies, A Vampire called Gabriel and Oliver Wood," Scorpius replied with an amused chuckle as he continued to grind his hips with Harry's, noticing the rather evident proof of the older men's enjoyment of that particular action.

"Brian Kinney eat your heart out, hey?" Harry replied with a laugh.

"Who?" Scorpius asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter, besides it's not as if you slept with both Albus and Lysander before they became a couple or anything."

"Well I can't help being a sex God," Scorpius replied picking up the pace of their grinning as the song changed.

"Prove it," Harry growled huskily in his ear sending shivers down Scorpius' spine as he nibbled on the lobe.

"With pleasure," Scorpius stated grabbing Harry's hand once again and leading him out of the club to the apparition point. Harry wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist once they'd reached the spot, apparating them directly into his bedroom.

_***_

It wasn't long before the two were ripping each other's clothes off, lips locked in a searing kiss, as they were overcome with years of pent up passion as they finally came together.

Coating his fingers with liberal amounts of the lube he found on his bedside table Harry set about preparing Scorpius, pumping one and then two fingers into the responsive blond's entrance.

Scorpius gasped as Harry curled his fingers just a little and hit that spot, that bundle of nerves that sent shockwave after shockwave of pleasure up his spine.

When he thought Scorpius was prepared enough Harry leant back rolling on a condom and coating his now throbbing erection with lube before lining up with Scorpius' entrance and pushing in gently. He entered Scorpius inch by inch until he was fully seated, pausing only a little to allow Scorpius to adjust to him before he began thrusting in and out of the younger man.

His pace was slow and steady at first but gained in speed and force as their passion grew, Scorpius rising to meet every thrust as they moved closer and closer to the edge until finally the pair were tumbling into oblivion, screaming out each other's names, clutching onto each other for dear life.

Harry collapsed on top of Scorpius as they came down from their high, exhausted and panting. Rolling over he discarded the condom before lying on his back and pulling Scorpius into his arms. Scorpius snuggled into his side and soon the pair were asleep.

_***_

Scorpius woke to the most glorious feeling and snuggled further into the broad chest he was currently laying on, causing the owner of said chest to chuckle slightly.

"Morning," Scorpius mumbled as he drew lazy circles on Harry's chest absent-mindedly.

"Good morning beautiful," Harry replied as he dropped a kiss on Scorpius' forehead as he moved to disentangle himself from the blond.

"Hmm, I like that," Scorpius stated as he rolled over and tried to bury himself amongst the covers.

"What?" Harry asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers.

"You called me beautiful," Scorpius replied with a smile as he glanced over at Harry, who couldn't help but smile back.

_***_

After a cup of coffee and a less than clean shower it was time for Scorpius to take his leave.

"Scorpius," Harry stated stopping the blond before he could leave, "If I don't see you beforehand, Merry Christmas," He finished placing a chaste kiss on Scorpius' lips.

"You too. I'll see you at the Burrow on the 26th for the usual Weasley gathering?" Scorpius asked.

"Hopefully before," Harry replied with a smile, "I'll owl you."

And with that Scorpius was gone leaving a very happy Harry in his wake as the raven-haired man looked forward to the next time he would see the blond beauty.

* * *

So there is no. 12 a total of six days late. So sorry, but now that I'm officially on holiday I have loads more time to write, so I'm hoping I can get up to date and even have a lot of the future chapters written over this weekend. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it despite the lateness. Comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Multi x


End file.
